


Routines

by Spacecadet72



Series: The Night Shift [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Mr. Gold discovers that Belle is alive, he vows to fight for her affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

When Rumplestiltskin woke up the next morning, stiff from sleeping curled around the chipped cup and in his clothes, he knew he had to fight for Belle.

He had lost her once to his cowardice, and he knew he had to do the brave thing and hope that bravery would follow.

It wouldn’t be easy, and working around her schedule would require some extra planning, but it would be worth it.

And really, working around the night shift was the least of his worries.

 

He took to running his errands late in the evening before her shift or early in the morning after it. He started bumping into her at the grocery store buying milk and eggs or at Granny’s getting a quick bite before work. 

The first of these encounters had been awkward and stiff. She had looked up from her grocery list to see that they shared the aisle. She had given him a quick nod and a polite if forced “Mr. Gold”. He’d responded in kind. 

Now after the sixth or seventh time bumping into her, he liked to think that the nods were becoming more friendly.

 

 

He sent the first bouquet of flowers to her workplace a few days later. The note contained a simple apology and was signed “Gold”. 

He didn’t know how she had taken the flowers, but when they didn’t show up destroyed on his porch, he took it as a good sign. 

The flowers then became a weekly ritual. He occasionally wrote a little something on the card, but they were always signed simply “Gold”.

 

 

A few weeks after the flowers started, she came to see him at his shop. He looked up from the trinket he was dealing with at the sound of the bell, and froze for a split second. But one doesn’t become the Dark One for centuries without being able to handle surprises and he soon recovered. 

”How may I help you, Miss French?” he asked with polite stiffness, hoping she couldn’t hear how quickly his heart was beating. 

She fidgeted with her sleeve and approached the counter. “I came to ask about the flowers. They’re lovely, but why?”

He hesitated, thinking that perhaps telling her that he’s the True Love she can’t remember isn’t the answer she’s looking for and settles on a half truth.

”I was trying to make amends, and I thought that you could use something to brighten your evening.”

She blushed, looking down. When she looked back up, she was smiling, but looked wary. “Thank you, but you don’t have to keep sending them. My father is getting a little freaked out.”

Mr. Gold nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, Miss French.”

She returned the nod, and quickly left the shop.

The next week he sent chocolates.

 

 

”May I join you?” Mr. Gold looked up from the cup of coffee he was nursing at the back of Granny’s to see Belle with an identical cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He nodded mutely, gesturing to the other side of the booth. She set her meal on the table and slid into the seat.

”You know,” she said picking up her sandwich. “When I said you didn’t need to send flowers, I didn’t mean for you to send chocolates instead.”

He shrugged. “I was just looking out for your father’s sanity. We can’t have him freaking out.”

She rolled her eyes, but he could see her fighting back a smile before taking a bite of her sandwich. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled softly back.

Soon, this too became routine. The first few meals they spent most of the time simply eating, but they soon add conversation to the mix. (And really, he should have realized that all he had to do was bring up books.)

During their tenth meal together, he made a quip not unlike the ones he made in the Dark Castle. She laughed, looking down and in that moment looked so much like herself that his breath hitched and he almost couldn’t stand it.

 

 

The curse was broken, Henry was saved and he had brought magic to to Storybrooke. He wanted to find Belle, but now that her memories were back, he wasn’t sure that a few flowers, chocolates and dinners were enough to make up for the promises (unspoken) that he didn’t keep.

Instead, he busied himself in the back of the shop, bringing out maps and other documents needed to help him find Bae.

The bell above the door rang and he stiffened. Part of him hoped it was Belle on the other side of the curtain, but he knew she couldn’t be thinking well of him just now. Slipping on a mask of impish glee, he stepped out into the shop. 

Belle stood in the middle of the shop, looking overwhelmed, but so completely like herself. 

”Rum?” she asked softly.

He let out a small noise that wasn’t entirely human and was in front of her in three quick steps. He stopped himself just before he gathered her up in his arms, contenting himself with reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder.

”Belle.” he breathed, and before he knew it, she had flung herself into his arms. Dropping his cane, he wrapped his arms around her.

”I love you.” she confessed into his ear.

He hugged her more tightly. “Yes, and I love you too.”

He closed his eyes, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Together they would find Bae and then they would finally all be a family, together.


End file.
